The Story of aresesgirl
by Aresesgirl
Summary: Zoey English a 16 year old Californian Has moved to Florida to hide from her friends. How will her Minecraft Career go now? Will she ever see her friends again. Read this to find out. But anyway If your an average human you think she will, No offence to people who don't :)
1. Prolouge

**In Minecraft stories Chapter 8. I mentioned doing this. Im making a story! But I changed it a bit. We both remember each other. Note some of the things in this are a bit different.**

**The story of Aresesgirl**

**Prologue**

**How It came to be.**

Hello, My name is Zoey English (Not really), Im a 16 Year old Girl from California. I've moved to Florida. For Mental reasons. My Family, They've died. So I moved, I also left a note to all my friends. I cried on the plane. Now im here. Let me tell you what happened…

"Hello, Welcome to the news. Today we're going to talk about a major accident. There was a Car Crash. 3 people died. Robert and Isla English, and Gregory Pale. Mr. and Mrs. English Had a Child named Zoey English. She Should Hear this, We will come back when we have more information"

"Zoey, Are you okay?" Adam asks

"NO! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD DO YOU THINK IM OK!?" Zoey Shouts crying.

"Calm down!" Ty says

"NO!"

Then at 12:00 PM Zoey got up packed her things. Left a note, Went to the Yogtower, and left a note there. Then took the first plane to Florida.

That's how I got here. That's only the start.

**So, do You like it? I used a name I use in a forum. Review. See ya**


	2. They Arrive

**So mysterious. this is. Well. I don't have much to say but, LET THE NAGGERY CONTINUE! JOIN MY FORUM!**

**So far there are going to be 2 You tubers taken in it. And many more will be added maybe. NM I added them just now. So now there is Nova&Creatures!**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 1**

**Her friends Arrive**

So I have a few friends now, Mostly From . Let me name a few, Godofthedragons, Niceguy, and Frozen Sunflowers in the Night. I call them my friends Cuz im PMing them all. and im in a community or a Forum with them.

Im on Fanfiction, on my forum Minecraft RP, Pretty unoriginal right! Well im on the front page!

Then I go to school. Im in high school, I go to Middleton. For the Technology Programs. And guess what? My old friends are coming, I have to stop going by my fake name: Anna Pale.

"Hello, class, We have some new students, Please introduce yourselves to the class.

Its my turn. Im so nervous, "Hello, My name is Zoey English." Everyone Gasps, Much more the new Kids.

"Anna, Why did you say your name was Zoey." My friend Chanel Says.

"Because I lied to you. Im from California, I came here to hide from my past."

My old friends Adam Ty and Jason come over to sit with me at lunch,

"Zoey! Why'd you Leave!" Tye says, Then whispers in my ear "I love you too, You said on the note that you love me, Well I love you too."

Then in 4th period on A-day I sighed myself out. and went home to go on Fanfiction.

I went to my PM's and PM'd Godofthedragons "The friends I told you about went you asked what happened to me. Well they moved Back here."

I explained everything to him, then he PM'd "So you Signed out of School?"

I PM "Yes."

I tell him im going to play a video game, after that I log onto Minecraft, The fridge. and go onto Hunger games.

I see Mitch playing so I type into the chat: Mitch, Can I join your Skype call?

Then a few minutes later I get a call in Skype.

I answer it and Hear the Fluffy say "Im going to win the Hunger games!"

I Say "NO! I will!

Jerome Says "Zoey!"

I Parrot "Zoey!"

Jerome Laughs "I thought you were dead! It's a Miracle!

I Say to the Veiwers on my channel "Well, Welcome back guys, Its Been a long time. Im playing Hunger games With Mitch and The Fluffy. So should we go to center or Run for it?"

Mitch Replies "Lets Run for it."

There's Four People left now, Me, Mitch, Jerome, and Ssundee

We go to the Death match

"IM WINNING THE HUNGER GAMES!" Jerome Shouts.

I Almost beat Ssundee But he Hit me while we both had Half a Heart, He wasn't even In our Skype and I knew that.

"We lost the Hunger Games." I pout

"Well that was the Hunger Games, Welcome back Zoey!" Mitch Says

When I turned off my Camera I realized it was Dark. so, when my head hit my pillow I fell asleep.

**That was for My friends on Fanfic. I mentioned some of you!**


	3. Young Love

**Note to all my Fanfic Friends: Thank Godofthedragons for me Mentioning you Guys. On with the story:**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 2**

**Young love**

I went to School the next day for a B-day **(Not Birthday)**. My 5th class, Ahhh, Math, Don't ya Hate it?

Ty Walked into class and sat next to me, He said "Hello Zoey!"

I Smiled and Parroted "Hello!"

I betted myself that if I copied him he'd kiss me.

Luckily we're doing a partner project.

Ty Asks "How are you today?"

I Parrot "How are you today?"

Ty says "Stop copying me!"

I Parrot "Stop Copying me!"

"Your the one copying me!"

"Your the one copying me!"

Tye says "Problem one: What is3.7x3+3Cubed?"

"Problem one: What is3.7x3=3Cubed?" I Parrot

Tye Says "You know that's Annoying."

After school, We start doing a Jump map together, Me Ty and Sky.

"Are you recording?" Ty Asks

I Parrot "Are you recording?"

Sky Says "Ty, She's copying you"

Ty Says "I know"

"I know"

Sky says "Ok ready?"

"Ready!" Ty says

"ready!" I parrot.

"Ok, 3,3,3, Hello Im playing Epic Jump Map, Forth of July Edition. Im here with Ty-"

"Hello" Ty says Very Tensely

"Hello" I Parrot

"And as you can hear, Zoey is Back!"

"Guys Im Copying Ty for a Reason, If your watching from my channel, you'll see why right now."

Sky says "We've moved to Florida, Just so we can be with her."

Ty says "I live in the Apartment right next to her."

I parrot "I live in the apartment right next to her."

Ty says "You can stop it now."

"You can stop it now."

"Sky lets start the map." Ty Says.

"Sky lets start the map."

They're near the end of the episode

I parrot what Ty had said "Good Bye Guys see you later!"

"Before I end this... WHAT DO YOU WANT ZOEY!"

"I want you to Kiss me."

"Ok!"

We hear and see Ty Getting Up, Hear him open the doors, Then they see him on my screen. And We kiss

Sky says "Young love."

I Hiss "Shut up!"

Then Ty goes back to his Apartment and we al go to sleep.

**Review who you want Zoey to date:**

**1) Adam (Her best friend)**

**2) Ty (Her Crush)**

**3) Jason (The dude whose friends with her friends)**

**4) Godofthedragons (Her Best Friend from Fanfic)**

**Just so you know Godofthedragons is a real person. DONT JUDGE ME!**


	4. I get Trolled by my Idle

**Do you want me to continue my Fanfic Minecraft Stories? Yes or No?**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 3**

**My Idle trolls Me**

Its Saturday, The Weekend. YAY! I celebrate by going onto Zeks Sever. While im building I notice it getting darker. Zek, I guess I'll play along

I type into the chat: OMG total Darkness

I can here In my head Zek laughing and saying "She said Total Darkness. Wow Much worse"

Then I see my house disappear. Im like, You just passed the line.

So I type into chat: Zek, Ever since the lights started going out I knew it was you!

Zek appears in front of me.

I message him in Skype: Wanna Troll Together?

He Calls me in Skype

"Hey guys Zek here, and im doing Minecraft trolling, If your watching this then it worked. if not well, You don't get to see my new epic partner, Ahem."

"Aresesgirl!" I say in a fake British accent

"Your British?" Zek Asks

"No im just using my Fake British Accent" I say in my normal voice

"Ok Where should we troll because my sever is To smart"

"I have a Sever!" I Say

"Ok Whats The IP"

_I say the IP to Zek_

"OMG JAVA'S ON MY SEVER ZEK!"

"OMG HE IS! Lets see how he's been doing"

_We TPO to Java after Vanishing and See he Has a Dirt House_

"been a few Weeks yet he's still a noob" I say remembering Zeks trolling episodes 51 52 and 53

"Dirt house, Lets Make it disappear!"

_In the background Zek heres from my side Ty coming and asking me a question_

"TY IM BUSY!" I scream

_"Sorry!" Ty Says_

"I think I heard of him in the Few Sky Video's ive watched" Zek says

**(True He has watched a small amount of Sky videos)**

"Probably" I say

"And no matter what you say im calling Gold Budder!" I Explain

"Fine, His house is gone. Look at the chat"

I look and see:

Java: MY HOUSE IS GONE, NO ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!

"Wow. Smooth Java, Tell him with a sign that his house will come back if he curses in the chat." I suggest

"Ok, While I do what make a power tool for something" Zek says

I do that I do:

/pt spawnmob Spider,mooshroom,creeper,pig,pig,creeper,mooshroom ,spider.

"Done"

In the chat Java did as was told

"Spawning the house back in" Zek says

"Spawning a Sammich with Ketchup and Lettuce"

Zek Laughs "Wow! Now Lets do a Dramatic Ending."

We go on on on Till its time for lunch. Then I say Good Bye and Log off.

I go visit Ty and say "So one of my idles trolled me today!"

**So I still need you guys to be my matchmakers. Plz do that. Tell me who you want together. Review, Join my forum, and Help me make up something I should call my Fanbase (Sky calls his peeps Recruits, Zek says Stay Zexy, and Etc.)**


	5. GodoftheDragons

**Guys I feel like having a Nag Attack, K, You ready, Just skip this if you don't want it, 1) Join my forum 2) Reveiw**

**Guys these are the points for Zoey's Dating someone:**

**ty 1**

**Sky 1**

**GOTD (That means Godofthedragons) 1**

**Mitch**

**Zek**

**Once one gets to five She'll start dating. (Unless your one of the ppl, You can Vote Every other Day)**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 4**

**GodoftheDragons**

Now its Sunday.

**(This next part is true, DONT JUDGE ME!)**

Since I don't go to church, or really have a Religion

I'll catch up on my forum, My friends forum, and the PJO forum.

_First She catches up on PJO forum since it takes the longest_

Zoey All Hey guys I know I said id be back in Half an hour, But I got attacked by Hell Hounds.

Pyper Zoey OMG WHAT HAPPENED!

Piper Zoey Is it another thing about...

Zoey Piper No its not

Remington Paris Hello how are you!

Zoey Remington,Paris AHEM!

Remington Zoey WHAT!?

Paris Zoey Yeah what?

Zoey Remington,Paris I got attacked by hellhounds and your Being all lovey dovey? **(No offence Guys if you read this)**

Zoey All Well I still need to do something so Bye *Walks off Into the sunset*

_Next She goes to Her Forum_

Aresesgirl: Oh gods! I forgot to Turn off Minecraft Yesterday, There's gonna be so much lag!

Dawnables has logged on **(Sky and dawn spots are taken)**

SkythekidRS has logged on

Aresesgirl: Welcome back Sky! And Hello Dawn.

Godofthedragons: Hello How are you Aresesgirl?

Aresesgirl: Im good. AND THE REASON EVERYTHING LOOKS BUDDER IS MY TEXTURE PACK!

**(No real texture Pack srry, I wish it was real)**

Aresesgirl: Well GOTD see if Dawn wants a room in the Nether hotel, I gotta go

Aresesgirl Has Logged off

_In GOTD forum_

"Good morning Chazor!" Ghost Says Happily

Chazor Says "I have a bad feeling about this"

_I just stop and go update my stories._

Now im done, I need to talk to someone.

Dawn that's Who I need

"What do you want" Dawn Groans

"Well Hello Zombie."

"What Do you want?"

"I need advice."

"What type" She Groans.

"Crush advice"

"Come in then" Dawn Says "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Ty, Adam, And my Fanfiction friend GOTD."

"Wow, Three People?" Dawn Asks

"Yeah"

"Ok Then... Give them signs that you have a crush on them then."

"Ok, See Yea!"

_Goes to PM's_

I go to the one called "Sup!"

I type: GOTD's I need to tell you something, And seriously WHY IS THIS CALLED SUP?

He replies: What do you need to tell me, and, CUZ!

I Type: I kinda have a crush on you.

I turn off my computer Immediately.

**How do you like it? Tell me who She Should date, Seriously, I need it.**


	6. Dax Duncan

**This Chapter May be a Bit different than I wanted it to, CUZ I PRESSED A WRONG BUTTON, I pressed it, it refreshed the page. and this was gone. So the scores for Zoey's date are here. Im gonna Bias here don't just vote cuz my order**

**Ty: 1**

**GOTD: 1**

**Zek: 1**

**Adam: 1**

**Mitch: None**

**Don't vote cuz my BIAS, and don't Judge me either. So GOTD's gave me a name for his character so now I can make him go to Middleton with Us! Schooling for All! (I got all A's in school, so I think School is Awesome)**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 5**

**Dax Duncan**

Back to school, in my first class I meet a Familiar person. I've never met him, yet he's Familiar.

"Im Ty" Ty Introduced

"Im Adam" Adam Introduced

"Im Jason"

"Im Quinton"

"Im Mitch"

"Im Jerome"

"Im Zoey"

Then the New boy Boldly said "Im Dax Duncan"

Weird name right. Well guess what? At lunch I sat near him and asked "Do I know you from like, Fanfiction or something?"

He Replied "Wait your Zoey... Someone Called Aresesgirl said that was there name in a PJO Forum."

I say "Godofthedragons, I am Aresesgirl."

He Asks "Do you play Minecraft?"

"Wanna Play Death Swap?" I ask

"No lava?"

"Nope."

_When We Get home._

"Welcome, Areses **(Thank you Jakefan for my Fanbases name for now, Til I, or someone Else Thinks of a better one) **Im here with Godofthedragons, and We're playing Death swap!"

"Lets Mute Our Mics, and Go play!"

_We Mute Our Mics._

"Ok, So now were in a Jungle." I say.

I think while punching a tree

"Im gonna Burn the Forest"

The chat reads "Commencing Swap"

When I get where he was I see he accidently dropped a stone pick

So I type into chat "Thanks for the Pick!"

"He's In a Mine"

I turn and see some Gravel

I dig it till I get Flint

**Commencing Swap...**

I Start Nerd Polling out of A Cave back to the Jungle When I finish. The Chat Reads:

**Commencing Swap...**

"ol He was Burning Iron ore.

Time to make a flint in steel. I Should get some stone for nerd polling if it Backfires

UGH STUPID SWAP!"

**Commencing Swap...**

"ok Time for Jungle burning Going to center burning center. SWAP! SWAP! SWAP! SWAP! SWAP!

**Commencing Swap...**

"Ok. Burn. Burn"

**Godofthedragons Tried to walk in fire.**

* * *

**Ok The Horizontal line is for separation. I don't know if that's GOTD real name, but He gave me it. Tell me What Zoey's Love Life should be. Tell me If I should Continue Minecraft Stories**


	7. Anonomus Chocolates & Hide n Seek

**Ok So I actually Thought of a Better Name for my fanbase... I Didn't believe I could do it thought. Pretty lame name (Gonna use the same concept but if you could give me a better name...) AresesArmy for now that's what it will be called. Ill Use Areses in the fanfic though to remind myself there are cool Ppl on Fanfic.**

**So the points for Zoey's date are:**

**Adam 2**

**Ty 1**

**GOTD 1**

**I think it was Mitch that had 1**

**Zek (Or Mitch which ever) 0**

**Jerome (Adding him to it) 0**

**Ok there you go. But I May not put your vote on if your name is Guest. Because no offence but guests There Like No one I can get to know.**

**This Chapter is Partially based on something I bought... Chocolates!**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 6**

**Anonymous Chocolates & Hide n Seek**

I woke up and thought _"I should really get a boyfriend"_ But turns out I have a person crushing on me! Because I picked up the mail after school and there was a box for me

So I Asked Ty "Can you open this, Cuz I have nothing that I could open it with"

He Laughs "That's why Girls let there finger nails Grow"

And then we were laughing. When Ty finally opened it. There was chocolates. A Bag of Hershey's Kisses, Reese's cups, and Rolo's. **(I seriously had to look at the bag to spell that)**

"SOMEONE GOT ME OF ALL PEOPLE CHOCOLATE!" I scream Happily

"I think you have a secret admirer" Ty says.

I don't know why. I just felt like Playing Hide and seek with Zek, Caveman films, and Ant.

"Who wants to do the intro?" I ask.

Ant Says "You can do it"

_I wonder if He's my admirer? No he's too. well no offence. But I just don't like you ant._

"Ok, in 3,3,3,3. Hello Areses Today We are going to Play Hide & Seek. IN MINECRAFT! Im here today with Zexyzek. Antvenom, and Cavemanfilms. AND I INSIST ON SAYING WHOLE NAMES TODAY!"

Ant says "Im a Coal Block"

Cave Says "Im a Beacon"

Zek says "Im a Oak wood Plank"

I say "Im the best block you can be at the hotel, a Snow block."

We played on and on I always found the best spot to hide so I always won.

Zek says "Remember to Like the video, Subscribe and-"

Me and Him say **(Cuz I memorized this part)** "Stay Zexy"

**This ones Purtty Short, that's Cuz I got a good idea to cheer myself up. Ill only update if you guys Add at least 2 Reviews. and PM me to join my AresesArmy thing I started. Join my forum. I have a Doctor Who one if your a Whoven (Or however you spell it). And Review Who Zoey should date, Once one gets to Five they Win. Review if you want to find out who gave her the Chocolates. trollololololololol**


	8. Kidnapping & Amnesia

**So Thanks for actually reviewing Twice within the gap Between these Chapters. Well Might as Well Tell you the Points for Date:**

**Adam: 2**

**Mitch: 2**

**Ty: 1**

**GOTD: 1**

**Jerome: 0**

**Zek: 0**

**And Thanks to Jake Fan for Voting :D**

**(Thinks about what the Chapter Should Be about) Yay. Action**

**the Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 7**

**Kidnapping & Amnesia.**

(three Weeks Later in the Story)

_Ty's POV_

Why isn't Anyone Else getting Ready for School? Should I be Embarrassed Right Now?

I Whisper to myself "This is weird, I don't even want to go outside, because no one else is."

Then I hear Zoey Say "Its Spring Break Ty, **(Zoey is One Apartment over from Ty)** So why are you getting ready for School?"

I Murmur "Because I don't have a Calendar..."

_Zoey's POV_

"Because I don't have a Calendar..." I hear Ty Say through the Wall.

"Why don't you have one?" I ask

"Why don't we Play Hide n Seek with Adam and Mitch?" Ty Asks

"Because I don't know who gave me Chocolates three Weeks ago!" I Say

"Your still on that?"

"Lets Play Hide and seek" **(Just so they don't sound like kids, HIDE AND SEEK IN MINECRAFT)**

I go to my Laptop and Go to Minecraft. Then I Call Adam and Mitch on Skype.

They Say "What?"

I reply "Wanna Play Hide N Seek?"

Mitch says Not knowing what I Mean "We Arnt Children!"

Adam and I Laugh "In Minecraft, Mitch!"

Then Ty says "Silly Mitch." Joining the Skype call.

"are you all on Minecraft Guys?" I ask

"Yes" I Hear A Chorus of from three people I know... XD

"Go to game 57. K?"

Again a Chorus **(Their doing that Unporpusefully XD) **"Yes"

"Ok now stop doing that."

"I stopped" Says Ty.

Adam Asks "So who wants to do the Intro?"

I Answer "I WANNA!"

Adam Says "You don't have to Burst my Ear drums."

"Sorry" I murmur.

I Say "In 3,3,3, Hello Its Aresesgirl, and im here with Sky-"

"Hey."

"Mitch."

"Bajancanadian!" He Says Annoyed

"and Ty."

"Hello!"

"Today Where playing, Hide In Seek. Adam, tell them what hide in seek is."

He Rushes "Itsagamewhereyouspawnasablockhide,trynottogetcaug htbytheseekeerifyouaretheseekerthenyoutrytokillthe hidershidingas

blocks,ifyougetkilledyoubecomeaseeker. Done"

I Comment "That was Fast."

"Well lets Play in game 57!" Ty says

We spawn and for me the chat says: You are a Bookshelf!

Great We're in this one.

I go to a hole in some bookshelves to hide and two bookshelves stack on top of me yet I don't Suffocate.

"I DIED!" Mitch Shouts

"I can hear you perfectly fine Mitch." I Whisper then say "You'll never find me"

"Now im gonna Hunt you down." Mitch Says

Adam Laughs "I renamed my block to Fencing Sword with Ty!"

"That Hurt!" Ty Sarcastically says

_Time Skip_

"Thirty seconds. Ill give you a Hint. There's two bookshelves stacked on me." I Say

"Thank you! That will help SOOO MUCH!" Ty Says Sarcastically

"Wow" I Say

_Time Skip_

"10 Seconds!"

I type into chat: Bookshelves Move im going to go jogging around the Seekers.

Then a Bunch of ppl move and get caught. so I get out and start running around

Adam Says "I See you!" Punching toward a Running Bookshelf

then time runs out.

"I see that time Ran out of here, Seekers" I laugh

I hear a Loud bang as the door is Forced open.

"Zoey what was that?" Ty asks

"Someone's in my apartment."

Then a man walks into my room and gags me...

I black out

_Mitch's POV_

"Zoey! Zoey! She's gone Guys." I Say

"She cant be." Adam says

Ty Whispers "She can, I live next door to her and she wasn't there"

They all start Crying.

**(Wimps)**

_? POV_

"Who am I? Where Am I?" I Ask

I hear a Laugh in the Background, it sounds like a crazy CAVEMAN **(Do you know where im going?)**

"Let me tell you a story... I was a Actually Sane man. Then I got Kidnapped by the Man Who Play's Minecraft as Notches Brother. He told me I Was A Caveman. So I am. And you are a Warrior. So Be one."

I didn't believe him. Nor did I Not Believe him. I actually had mixed thoughts.

But I Wont be a warrior. I just want to see the friends I know I have.

**Like it? (Raises Eyebrows) Join my Forum(s) and review on the story, How should I Introduce Cavemanfilms, when and how should I Introduce the Yogscast. and how should Zoey get her memory back.**

**Trollololololololololololololololololololollololol olol XD**


	9. Herobrine IRL

**Ok im not even gonna Count how many chapters... Im going to raise the Review count to 3. Ok. Cuz the Reviews went from 12 to 16... Point for Zoey's Date (Still in my Bias mode... No offence. but that's the order of how many points they have a who I know and like better...)**

**Adam: 3**

**Mitch: 3**

**Ty: 1**

**GOTD: 1**

**Jerome: 0**

**Zek: 0**

**:D on to the story**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 8**

**Herobrine IRL**

_?'s POV_

Ever since my last video, my new master, Herobrine Came to me and reminded me that Im Cavemanfilms. not some Silly Mortal that Plays a Silly game. Now I Shall Tell Zoey That. She not a Silly mortal, She's Aresesgirl.

She Shouted at me to 'Tell Her who the F she is'

So I say "Ok... Your Aresesgirl A Warrior."

Then I got a Call. With a Silly ring tone for who it is... *You know what screw the nether...*

I answer my phone

"Cave, How's it going with Aresesgirl?" Herobrine Asks

"She still wont believe." I Say.

"Threaten her Friends" He Says, Hanging up.

_Adam's POV_

Im still Crying. Then in the hall a randomly hear some dude singing in a Dwarfish Accent, "I am a Dwarf and Im Digging a Hole, Diggy, Diggy Hole, Im Digging a Hole."

I Open the door, Still Crying and Say "Shut up! My Friend Zoey is Missing and Your singing a Stupid song!"

Then One with black Hair says "Simon, Do you think-"

The one called Simon says "I Think he's talking about Her."

I Say "I'm still Here"

The One unidentified says "Who are you and what happened to Zoey?"

I say "Im Adam, I have no Clue."

Then my Best Friend Ty Walks By.

"Adam... I Just got a Call from Cave." He Says

"What did cave Say?"

"He said, and I Quote *Ahem* 'I wont give Zoey back to you. We will beat you. The Squids are on our side.'"

"CAVE IS WITH THE UNMAJESTIC SQUIDS?!"

Simon Interrupts "Why do you hate squids?"

"They hate me that's Why." Adam Replies.

Simon Says "Lewis He's Crazy."

Ty asks "Should we have a Meeting at the Base?"

I Tell Him "Sure, I think the budder would calm me down."

_Jerome's POV_

"so why am I here?" I Ask.

Sky Says "I Have news on Zoey."

Gasps can be heard all across the room.

"Cave Kidnapped her, He's with the Squids."

Basher Shouts "NO! CAVE!"

Ty gets a phone call, he says "Everyone be quite its cave."

Cave says "You know I know its on speaker phone."

Adam Says "Who Blew Our Cover?"

I say "I Kinda whispered I won the hunger games"

Cave Says "She doesn't remember you"

We Slightly hear her in the background "He's Lying, Sky, Ty, Jason. Save Me! Im Emailing you where we are."

Cave laughs "That Will never happen."

Basher says "Cave, What happened to you?"

"Herobrine Happened." Cave says

Then in a less Agitating voice Cave Says "Guys, He Brainwashed me, At times it disappears for a few seconds-"

"Stop Talking!" Cave says to him self.

Ty hangs up.

Sky says "I guess we'll continue this Later, there's some people I need to talk to."

_Herobrine's POV_

Hehe They think im not real. Well I am, That's How im still in Minecraft. Im Herobrine

I Brainwashed Cavemanfilms.

and I Will Rule the World.

**Cliffhanger! I Need some Help. I have writers block. I think, Maybe, Maybe not, Im just Usually not good at Writing things that tons of people will see. And Can you guys Help me make good names for stories whenever I need it? PM me if your good at making Titles. Review, 2 more and Mitch or Adam will Date Zoey! Next Chapter they'll get the Coordinates that Zoey emailed them, Yogscast will be with them, and you guys can really ask for more choices for Zoey to date! (Like Martyn, Toby, Simon (Oh gods no), Lewis, RYTHIAN! They'll get confused with two Zoeys...)**


	10. The Hunt for Zoey

**Ok, I said yesterday that I'd wait for 3 review... but the Author of a fanfic I read i'll count as three, until I see a author comment again. Im adding 2 yogscast ppl to the Date choices. But the author commenting thing, This means... The points for that thing. Their the same:**

**Adam 3**

**Mitch 3**

**Ty 1**

**GOTD 1**

**Jerome 0**

**Rythian 0**

**Inthelittlewood 0**

**Zek 0**

**:D There's more to choose from!**

**But I think we should ignore my bias from that and go to the story!**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 9**

**On the Hunt For Zoey**

_Cave POV (Not brainwash the one that can only think most of the time)_

I've been helping Zoey stay herself. And I technically told Basher I'm still savable.

I was brainwashed? More like hypnotized. I have two Personalities for now. And I don't even know how to get rid of Evil me. The one that doesn't have a IRL name. He can hear me, Just he cant talk to me. He can only talk, move my body, and have me starve to death if he wants.

I Say "Zoey, don't believe-" Then I was cut off.

Then _I said_ "Do believe Zoey, But not in your friends. In me, And Herobrine"

She says "Why would I do that? Im so mad at you im on the verge of Cursing. And I don't Curse."

He Sarcastically says "Oh... Im so scared!"

I think _Should be scared, Evil me. you don't even think before you speak._

"Cave, Snap out of it." Zoey Sobs, starting to cry.

"Snap out of what? You should snap out of this" _I _Say, pointing at her crying.

_Wow, You should take some time to think, Cave_ I Thought.

_Martyn's POV_

I was playing Tekkit with Toby. When I got a phone call from Lewis

I answered the phone "Hello Lewis"

"Hello Martyn, I have good and Bad News."

"Bad news first so I can be sad for only a few moments."

"The bad news is, Herobrine is real and he Had A Man called Cavemanfilms capture Her." Lewis Spouts out

"Im gonna Hurt him! Zoey is my friend!" I say Hugging my store bought Lapis Block.

"The Good news is: Moving to Florida was worth something, This is where Zoey and her Other Friends Are!"

There's some talking in the Background

Then Its like the phone was given to someone else on their side.

"Hello, My name's Adam."

"If you listened to our conversation, then you know my name is Martyn"

"Yeah. I heard."

"So... Why are you on the phone with me?"

"Because I have some news as well."

"Whats your news, Adam..."

"They're probably gonna be in Minecraft too."

I wonder "You know this how?"

"They Said that they were with my archnemisis."

I ask "And that is?"

"Squids."

I laugh

"Don't judge me" Adam Whimpers.

Zoey always said that... Don't Judge Me. So I trust that he Knows her.

"Give Lewis His phone back." I say

"Ok."

The Phone gets Moved again

"So meet me At my apartment, K?" Lewis Asks

"Ok, See ya!" I say.

Afterwards I start my Trek to Lewis's apartment.

_At Lewis's apartment- 3:00 PM_

I knock on the Door not knowing that Adam is their with a few Friends.

Lewis opens the Door and Says "Hello, Go Find the Room that has a bunch of people in it."

I Laugh "Ok"

I walk into the Living room, and there's so many people I don't know that I cant count. Just Kidding Theres about 7 or 8.

One of them Says "Oh god, How am I going to win the Hunger Games Now, Adam?"

I say "Adam? I was on the phone with an Adam about an Hour ago"

Adam Says "Martyn?"

The one that's Obsessed with Hunger Games Says "Adam... What haven't you told us?"

Adam Laughs "Just wait Jerome, Lewis said we had to know each other's names."

Lewis Says "My friend, About 7 of them, Will tell you their Names first."

Hannah tell them "My Names Hannah"

I say "If you didn't hear Adam, My name is Martyn."

Duncan Says "My name is Duncan."

**(Note to self: Martyn would already know their names, If they say their minecraftian name, then I don't know their real one)**

Sjin says "Im Sjin"

Simon Says "Im Simon!"

Sips Says "Im Sips"

Lewis "Im the Seventh, And I already told you all my name, So it's your turn now"

Adam Says "If you cant Hear, Cuz your Deaf, Im Adam"

"Im Jerome" Jerome Says Happily "I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"Im Mitch"

"Im Ty"

"Im Jason"

"Im Ssundee"

"Im Quinton"

_Jerome's POV_

Martyn Tensed because Zoey didn't come in at 3 thirty like usual. She is gone.

Ty announces "Earlier today, Zoey Emailed me Her Coordinates"

Simon Says "Then Lets go find Her!"

Ty Whispers "But its not that Easy, It has a Quiz, to get to it."

Adam Whispers something to Ty

"Yeah I know I was about to say the Question, Adam." Ty says

I shake my head and say "I don't know them."

Ty Finally Says "The first Question is: What is My Real Name: A. Zoey B. Kelly C. Donut D. Bidoof

Lewis Laughs "Easy, Zoey"

Ty Says "Question two, Minecraft Name: A. Aresesgirl B. DachsJunge **(This is My Real one, But for this A is the Answer) **C. Bidoof D. InthelittleGirl"

Martyn says "Awww! She's a Sapling! But the Answer Is A"

Ty Says "Question 3: Favorite Color A. Green B. Blue C. Yellow D. Red

I Say "Say A for all the Rest of the Answers"

Adam Asks "Why?"

I Reply "If you didn't notice, Question 1: And A. Zoey, Question 2: Answer A. Aresesgirl, This Question Answer A. Green"

Jason Says "FLUFFY YOUR A GENIUS!"

Ty's Eyes Widen.

I say "Was I right?"

"Your more Than Right. Your a Genius. She's in... The Basement of this Building. Wow!"

**Wow. The Basement. How are they gonna Get there? 2 Things: Review, and Join my Forum(s) (Minecraft, and Doctor Who)**


	11. Saving Zoey

**So... To whoever said it. I know this is cheesy, Whenever I make a fanfic it always ends up being Cheesy.**

**Points now are:**

**Adam 4**

**Mitch 3**

**Ty 1**

**GOTD 1**

**Jerome 0**

**Rythian 0**

**Inthelittlewood (Martyn) 0**

**Zek 0**

**And well, Plz Review, Join my forum(s) Because my Minecraft one is Quiet all of a sudden. and my Doctor Who one still isn't up and running.**

**This chapter their going to almost completely save Zoey and Cave! *Happy Face***

**Thank you to Guest... For telling me how to spell Ian. I knew that was Ssundee's name. Just not how to spell it.**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 10**

**Saving Zoey**

_Zoey's POV_

Whistling "I'll never listen to you... Unless its actually you!"

Then **(I actually don't know Cave's real name, so _Cave_ is the real one Cave is the Brainwashed one) **_Cave says "Zoey I can still be saved! Im Still in here!"_

Cave slaps himself witch gets a laugh out of me "Hey, Don't laugh at me!"

I Cajoled "Let me out Cave..."

He's so gullible that he actually did it.

_Cave says "Me being able to talk is more and more frequent now... I think we can call them."_

I Smiled "Okay, Just keep the other... _You_ Silent"

Cave says "NO I WONT STAY SILENT! GET BACK IN YOU CAGE!"

I coax "Stay silent Please"

Cave says "Yes Mommy"

I laugh, Then call Sky, I think that's what he was Called.

He actually answered "Zoey are you ok!"

I Laugh "Im fine... I Cajoled him to let me out and He Did."

_Cave Extolled "I Can talk more often, Instead of that Brainwashed freak."_

Ty asks "is that Cave, Like Cave Cave, not the Other dude?"

I guffawed "I Coaxed _Him_ To be quite, so it better be our cave"

I only remember most of them by their Minecraft name. But I remember some of them...

BajanCanadian Pondered "So why did you call us?"

Xephos (Lewis) Interrupts "Simon, I don't think you took us to the right place"

Sky quipped "So you didn't mean to come to Florida?"

Simon Spoke through a Mouth of Jaffa Cakes "At least we know more about Zoey's location!"

_Cave Surmised "Herobrine is Real!"_

Sky Vacillated "No he Isn't, Or is he, no he cant be-"

Jerome Whines "SHUT UP ADAM!"

_**Cave's **POV (The bold is for the Real Cave)_

I can finally Move my own body! The fake me Must be giving up. Or... Herobrine doesn't need it anymore... Oh god.

I Surmise "GUYS IT'S A TRAP!"

Adam says "Where's your proof?"

I use my phone to make Cricket Noises

"Ok, There you go. Everyone Lets go save Zoey!"

_once their with Zoey CUZ IM BAD AT FIGHT SCENES_

I Surmise "Still a trap"

Adam once again says "how do you know"

I assert "Because I have full control of my body again"

"And this proves that how?" Quinton Asks

I say "I heard Him... Talking in his sleep one night, and he said 'Herobrine, don't make me go! They aren't ready for the Trap yet."

"That's... Very Coincidental" Adam Broke in.

Everyone laughs.

Then a 'natural' cave in happens.

Zoey Screeches "NOOOOOOO! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Jerome complained "My ears hurt now..."

Lewis Says to Simon "Do that thing, with the thing, about the cave in"

If you listen carefully you could hear Simon say "Oh, ok"

After he muttered that He cried (Sorta like a Battle cry) "PICKAXE!" Getting out a pickaxe and picking at the way they came in

I parroted from before "That's... Very coincidental"

Cue laughter.

I say "Never gets old."

Once Simon clears the way. they see people dressed in weird clothes. And they attack us.

Zoey says "Don't mind me, Im just using my Black belt Martial arts on you guys." She attacks them **(more and more Cheesy... I like it, Tell me if you don't. If you don't PM or Review me a way to fix it)**

So basically we half help her. She Helped herself out mostly though.

Then we got out and were like "Lets hope we never have to do that again"

**Review:**

**1) Cheesy... I like it**

**2) Cheesy... :( *Mad face***

**3) I don't even care. Just continue the story.**

**4) Tell me who Zoey should date of the ppl in the list up top**

**5) Can you tell me any of the yogscasts real names that I don't already use?**

**Bye, or see ya later.**


	12. ZoeyxAdam

**Wow... Someone won the contest for my OC's date...**

**I don't even have much to say... But... How many Chapters Should this have? I cant even keep track of the chapters...**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 11?**

**ZoeyxAdam**

_months after Zoey got captured, Adam's POV_

Dawn Broke up with me.

She found out about me giving Zoey Chocolates.

So She broke up with me.

I don't even know if Zoey Feels the same way.

But I cant give up.

_Phone rings_

"Hello?" I ask

Ty asks "Wanna play Hide in seek with Quinton, Jerome and Zoey?"

Here's my chance I guess

"Sure"

I go onto the Hive and go to Hide n Seek... I wonder what Splegg is?

Once we're all on Skype and in game 50,

I start "Hello Everyone im here with Ty, Zoey, Fluffy, and the Mudkip. We're playing hide in seek! Jerome what's Hide n Seek?"

Jerome spouts it out so fast you couldn't understand

Quinton says "What?"

Jerome says it slower.

then we go to the map.

"IM SEEKER!" Zoey Shouts

I Shout, so she can find me "Im Anvil!"

Zoey Laughs "You aren't suppose to tell me what you are" She already found me.

I Say "What if I Purposely told you what I am?"

Ty Says "I think someone has a crush!"

"Do you have a crush, Adam?" Zoey asks

I suddenly come back to earth, I shake it off "Wait, What?"

"Do you have a crush on me" She says

I, not knowingly, say "Yes"

Jerome goes away for a moment. Then from Ty's side of it, I slightly hear Ty and Jerome High Five and say "I KNEW IT!"

I admit to everything that happened

"And on top of all that, Dawn found out and broke up with me."

Zoey goes away, for a moment. Then I hear a knock on my door **(Yes they live in the same apartment building)**

"Come in" I say.

She comes here. Then she kisses me.

_Zoey's POV_

I don't know why... I just felt like I had to kiss him.

He's awesome. We like each other, and we both like budder and Hate Squid.

Quinton says "Adam and Zoey sittin' in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

(Meanwhile on Fanfiction)

PM (2)

**Audition Stuff**

**_AshleyAdorable_**

**Sup**

**_Godofthedragons_**

_I have 5 other PM's with ppl_

I look at the Audition thing, and continue Ashley's Audition for the part of Sparklez

Then I talk to my good friend Dax

After that I go off to Edit Stories and stuff

**Ok... any Fanfic names I say, Their prob real ppl.**

**And those PM's are real.**

**And me having 5 other PM's is real.**

**Next chapter im going to intro another youtuber! Yeah.**

**Review. Join Forums (Helps me to continue going on the Website) I have 4 to mention:**

**How to survive the world: For demigods By: Frozen Sunflowers in the Night**

**Minecraft RP By: Aresesgirl**

**Doctor Who RP By: Aresesgirl**

**Minecraft Mob Talker By: Godofthedragons**

**THIS IS NOT AN EASTER EGG! JUST SAYIN:**

**"Happy Hunger games, And May the Odds Be _Ever_ in your Favor."**


	13. NakaTeeleli

**Yay! I know what chapter Im on again! (The person im adding, on youtube he only has one Minecraft series. but its seriously dramatic) But I still need help keeping it from being cheesy... I like cheesy... just I don't like too much cheese. The name of the chapter is pronounced: Naka- Teh-lee-lee. Just to let you know... if I don't go into their POV much, either I don't like them, or I don't know them well (Like don't watch them much on u tube)**

**The story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 12**

**Nakateeleli**

_Cave's POV_

Since no ones been doing much lately I might as well make a new secret of the dwellers Video...

_Phone rings_

"Hello?" I ask

"Cave, Go onto Minecraft, go to this sever *Says IP*" Basher says

So I go into mine craft and type the IP in.

and... its the Sky army base? Why are they...

Basher comes to me and says in the phone call "Sky's having a meeting with everyone he knows"

I go into Skype just so I can hang up the phone.

Zoey says "There's one more person that needs to be here."

"Who?" Zoey's Boyfriend, Adam, asks

She says "That kid, the new one. I knew him already."

"How?" He asks

"Fanfiction"

"Ok..."

_5 min later_

Godofthedragons has logged on

then someone gets added to the call.

The person, sounds like that Dax dude says "Why am I Here Zoey?"

"a meeting" Zoey replies, then says "Oh, yeah, I have a secret"

Adam Asks "What?"

"I invited another person"

Zexyzek has logged on

Zek joins the Skype

"Hello? Zoey, Are you there?"

She says "Go to the Budder, Which your people would call gold, then go to the group of names"

The yogscast join, they were expected.

Then... Weirdly:

Nakateeleli has logged on

Zoey says "What the, I didn't invite him!"

In the chat Naka Says: Sorry I typed the wrong IP, i'll be going now

Zoey types: Actually we could use you for something...

Naka: Give me your Skype then, so I can call

Aresesgirl: *Zoey's Skype*

Naka joins the Skype Call

Zoey says "What a coincidence Im a fan of them, so they find a way to join this..."

Surprisingly Dawnables isn't here.

_Dawnables POV (The Minecraftian, with Dawns thoughts of course)_

UGH! Why Me!

Ok, let me run through my situation again...

Squid captured me, their so smart that they used a lead on me to keep me here. and... I cant escape.

I still have my phone. I could call them if they hadn't rapped the Lead around my hands.

This may be a problem.

**Lol, I like Cheesy Action, Its better than normal Action... I still need to know how many chapters you want, so the Mode of the Chapter guesses i'll make that how many. Just plz, for me make them be in intervals of 5. Like 20 25 30. Things like that, JUST NOT TO MANY! I still need more people to join my forums. GOTD's forums, and maybe you could join Frozen sunflowers in the Nights forum...**

**Well, Plz do that. And, help me make this less Cheesy, and help me make a Better Title!**


	14. War? Thats My Specialty

**Lol Here's the story on why I made this before it got to 29 reviews:**

**(I usually don't really like guests but here they arnt annoying so :D)**

**So I was looking at the reviews, I usually don't get these. But I saw that a guest asked me to continue the story. So I am... :( I don't remember the story... Let me go read the last chapter.**

_**3 min later**_

**Ahhh... So let me tell you one thing before the chapter. That Annoying moment Where the people reviewing don't tell you how many chapter's they want.**

**The Story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 13**

**War, My Specialty**

_Zoey's POV **(Of Coarse... Ares is god of war, Aresesgirl = That explains the title)**_

I Cant Believe that the Squid are Stronger. While I Think I hear my Boyfriend rambling on about If he Should save dawn, I say, and Quote "I mean, she did break up with me" -Adam. Cruel.

I Debate "Adam, Just because she broke up with you, doesn't mean she isn't a member of the Sky army"

"But-"

"Do you want me to take control of the Army?"

"No." Adam Frowns.

Ty Laughs, No one else is, so he says "Wait. Is she serious?"

I say "Im right here, you could ask me, and yes I am. Ask anyone here that I've Threatened before"

Quinton Shivers.

Nakateeleli Suggests "We Could send an Rescue Mission."

Adam Smiles "Good Idea! Zoey you can Lead it and you can bring 4 People with you"

I List off "I'll bring... You, Zek, Dax, and Naka, all the people who are either not part of any group or are dating me" :)

The yogscast and Sky Army Sigh.

I Maniacally Laugh.

Adam Faceplams laughing.

_At the Squid base, Still Zoey's POV_

Before we entered me and Adam Told them some rules

"One, This is Budder, not Gold. Two, Squids are Evil, three, We are here to find Dawn and only Dawn. Unless another one of _Zoey's friends_ Appear" Adam Explains Empisizing on the Zoey's Friends part.

We fought through a bunch of squids, not letting any push the alarm button. Then we got to the prison. Only one cell was Occupied. "Dawn!" I Shout/Whisper

Dawn Replies Weakly "Zoey?"

Sky Whispers Running to the Cell "Dawn what happened to you?"

Naka Whisper's to me "I thought you might want this" Giving me the 'Key to Dawns Cell' as it says on the key.

I toss it to Adam "Catch"

He looks at me and Whispers Very softly almost couldn't hear it: "Thanks" As he Turns and opens the Cell.

Zek and Dax went to go "Troll the Squids" As Zek called it, we hear Dax Shout "THEN WE GO TO WAR!"

**(Im bad at Action Scene's but when I find a good one, I think their awesome... Lol)**

I laugh and Shout, in a weird manish voice "WAR?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAR? I CAN BEAT AN ARMY IN 5 MINUTES"

Everyone Laughs "Yes, War that's Her Specialty" Naka Just stand There confused.

I say "You haven't gotten to know me enough" Naka Nods.

**XD Lol I laughed mentally When I wrote this. Because my dad Works at home... so I cant LOL... :(**

**Review 3 things:**

**1) How many Chapters you want, more than 20, cuz I plan 20.**

**2) Should their be a Plot Twist**

**3) (What this review should be about:) Titles for stories, Im bad at them, so help me.**


	15. Knowing Zoey Better

**Ok... Im gonna make 25 Chapters, cuz that was the first voted... Unless you guys vote for one more than 25. Oh something I never told you... or I did, idk... I only take intervals of 5. That's about you random guest who said 22. or was that about the song... whatever. and this fanfic may be your best way to get to know me, besides my real name and some other stuff.**

**The story of Aresesgirl**

**Chapter 14**

**Knowing Zoey Better**

_Jerome's POV_

"I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" I shout at the end of Teacher Whilst I run around the jungle.

Zoey said "No you don't sir" as she killed me with the ruler stick.

Adam Smiles "That's my girl!"

There's still a lot we don't know about Zoey, Religion, etc.

So I asked Zoey to tell me afterwards

"Well for starters... I have no Religion, not really" **(Anything _Zoey_ Says is true about me 2, DONT JUDGE ME!)**

"Really? Are you sure you religion isn't Minecraft?"

"Ok fine that's my religion" **(Accept that, but I still play Minecraft) **Zoey says "Ok... for the next question you asked... Im part Scottish, Southern, and American."

Scottish... Scottish. "Zoey, do you like shortbread?"

"Only the Keebler and Walker Brands, the others either arnt that good or arnt really Scottish"

She's trying real hard to do that Scottish accent

"Guess what Jerome."

"What?"

"Real Shortbread, is Pure Budder. According to the box"

I smile and tap my fingers together evilly as I walk off to find Adam.

_Adam's POV_

So my and everyone but Jerome and Zoey were at the sky base talking about stuff. and Jerome called us in Skype and then logged in to Minecraft.

"Guess what guys?" He Asked

I reply "What?"

"Your girlfriend, Zoey, said Shortbread, the Walker brand, REAL SHORTBREAD, she called it. is Pure Budder according to the package"

I shout "I NEED PROOF OF THIS MAJESTIC BREAD"

Then Zoey walks in, Hands me a Plaid Box it says: Product of Scotland, Walkers, Established 1898. Pure _Budder_ SHORTBREAD.

She says "All yours"

I open it and see 8 sticks of Crumbly Buddery Bread.

As I eat them we all think of ways to Obliterate the Squid army and Herobrine.

**Shorter than I like, But I got to Type the words right off a Package again, You do NOT what to know how many times I Typed Sctootish in that Chapter. Lol, so many times. Can you guys give me idea's of how they can Obliterate the Squid army and Herobrine? or very Mischievous Ideas of Evil squiddyness.**


End file.
